Unity with VOCALOID
Unity with VOCALOID is a version of the VOCALOID engine built for the Unity Engine, similar to how the software was adapted previously to create VOCALOID Editor for Cubase for the Cubase software. It was released sometime in December 2015. About The software acts as a plugin for Vocaloid, allowing it to be used within Unity and was originally introduced as "Vocaloid for Unity". Like Piapro Studio it uses the VOCALOID API and has a built-in version of the core Vocaloid engine. The necessary tools are compiled into a "Special Developer's Kit" or "SDK". Mostly it is intended for things like dance videos or games. Its most notable offering is the chance for Real-Time voice synthesizing for the engine. The tool is therefore useful for developers, as it allows the Vocaloid software itself to be used for a even broader range of projects directly, instead of limiting its primary function to music making like all other versions of the software released. A producer can adjust the song to fit the project directly, allowing instant adaption rather then constant importation into the project.link *Link to a video featuring a vocal α version of Otori Kohaku being used within Unity On December 4, It revealed that the final name is "Unity with VOCALOID". Other details, such as the release date of 21 December 2015 were revealed.link VOCALOID for Unity was shown for the 18th Unity conference 2015, held on the 4th of December, for public demonstration purposes.link AH-Software Co. Ltd. and Internet Co., Ltd. have stepped forward to support the adaption.linklink Version compatibility The release date build plan of Unity in use for the product is 5.0, the software will not work with other version prior to this build. Cracked versions of the software reveal it works with a version of VOCALOID2. For this reason, it is fully capable of being imported into the main VOCALOID software. This is possible only if the prevention methods that cause it not to be normally recognised are changed. However, importing this vocal into the main Vocaloid software does not comply with the software licensing agreement of either version of Vocaloid and it is not recommended for this reason. Since it is not base on a VOCALOID4 build, it lacks GWL capabilities and is much lower in quality then many of the V3 and V4 voicebanks on offer due to the differences between version voicebank builds.link Similar cracks have also been made with past releases include VOCALOID first and the Uta Kumi 575 voicebanks. Download contents The Unity SDK download includes: # A Unity sample code project for an on-stage 3D dance by unity-chan in "Candy Rock Star" garb, singing "Unite in the Sky". She is backed by a chorus by two "SD unity-chans" (a more child-like version, typical of manga variants). The chorus uses a separate track, shared by the two. A "Settings" toggle reveals sliders to control aspects of the 3 characters' voices. This demonstrates the engine's Playback mode. (Internally, Unity-chan's fluid dance is a long motion capture sequence, while the SD unity-chans, that float like putty in Renaissance art, are driven by composing short animations.) # Another Unity sample code project, with 3 parts. Two of these just play different brief audio segments, to help the C# programmer define VOCALOID audio respectively from code+data, and from .vsqx files. The third part shows a 2d representation of Unity-chan before a piano keyboard. With sticky buttons, the user can select one of six Japanese songs, then tap the keyboard to play successive phonemes out at the keys' tones. This demonstrates Realtime mode. # Information about licensing, both free and paid. Releases *unity-chan! - the first vocal was offered for free for use under special terms and conditions.link The "Unity with VOCALOID" version of unity-chan! is free to use, unlike the VOCALOID version. A minimum of ¥10 million must be paid to use her in commercial products. If you wish to use unity-chan! commercially with other VOCALOIDs, you will have to seek approval from the producers of these VOCALOIDs. *Yuzuki Yukari V4 - Jun, Onn and Lin, details currently unknownlink Presumed cancelled. Cancellation The website for the SDK included with the version had its own website until July 2018. However, since then the website has been removed.https://web.archive.org/web/20180629052158/http://business.vocaloid.com/unitysdk/ last version of page accessed by the Wayback Machine. If the URL is typed in, the page redirects to the Business page of the Vocaloid website. It is no longer possible to download the plug-in without the use of sites such as the Wayback Machine. Gallery Vocaloidfulogo.png|Original logo for the project References Navigation Category:Technology Category:Software Category:Cancelled content